


A Broken Vase

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I don’t know what to tag this, Memories, Post canon, Some angst, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Years after Rhittenhouse, memories still surround them.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	A Broken Vase

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but it’s been written so I’m posting it. 
> 
> Not betad. Enjoy errors.

Flynn jerks up at the sound of breaking glass. He’s on his feet and dashing into the hallway chasing down the sounds origin. His heart thumps nearly stopping when Lucy cries, “No!”

He wants to scream her name, but he can’t let them know he’s on their tail. His hands find one of the guns he’s hidden throughout the house. Flynn stealthy slides down the hallway and peeks into their living room. Confusion fills him as he spies Lucy kneeling on the floor before a broken vase.

“Lucy?” Flynn questions softly and steps towards her. “What’s wrong?”

“My vase!” Lucy cries. She buries her face in her hands. “The one we brought back from China. I was rearranging the shelves, and I guess I didn’t put it fully on the shelf.”

Flynn breathes relief that his wife’s cry was only over a priceless vase. She looks distraught, but he figures he can fix this much better than bullet holes. “It’s alright, Lucy. I’ll see if I can find another one.”

She snorts. “You know that’s not possible.”

“Not impossible,” he shrugs. “But definitely illegal. Come here.” Flynn pulls her into his arms. “I’m sorry about the vase, Lucy. I know how much you loved it.”

Lucy sniffs, nodding. “I guess this is one of the benefits of a time machine.”

Flynn stiffens at her words. It’s been several years since they defeated Rhittenhouse, he hopes forever, but the wounds of all those years have never quite seemed to heal. “I suppose if it had to have one.”

“I suppose,” Lucy echoes. Her head rests into his chest. “It really was a rotten machine.”

Flynn laughs bitterly. His mind flashes for a brief second, and he feels the horror of yesterdays. He shakes his head and bans them away. All he can offer is, “Yes, it was.”

Lucy sits up and untangles herself. She grabs the nearest trash bin and bends down to begin picking up the pieces of her prized vase. “But it would allow me to replace this vase.” Flynn nods and slides over to help her. “It would also change the meaning of dream vacation.”

“I think we took many of those,” Flynn reminds.

Lucy pauses with a frown and eye roll. “Attending a Harry Houdini show under false pretense is hardly my idea of dream vacation.” 

“You had a good time,” he protests. “You still talk about meeting Houdini and how he outsmarted me.”

Lucy grins. “You deserved it,” she sobers. “But nearly dying at the hands of H.H. Holmes does not count as a dream vacation.” 

“I learned to never leave you after that,” Flynn says softly. “I’m not exactly perfect, but I’ve never let you get kidnapped without my involvement somehow.”

“What about Salem?” Lucy smirks and folds her arms.

“Arrested,” Flynn tosses a large piece of vase into the trash. “And I saved your life. You’re welcome.”

Lucy laughs loudly. “You’re an ass.” She stands and announces she’ll retrieve the vacuum. Flynn picks the rest of what he can see from the floor and backs up to let Lucy finish cleaning up any remaining glass. Once done, she pats his shoulder. “Since you’ve been such a help, you can now set out our lunch.”

“What an honor,” he answers lightly and follows her into the kitchen. Flynn grabs forks and plates and sets them on their kitchen island. Lucy slides past him with pasta salad and chicken salad sandwiches. He reaches back for the bowl of mixed fruits and sets it on the island. Flynn looks up and pauses at Lucy’s face. “What’s wrong?”

She cocks her head and levels a gaze he’s seen enemies falter under. “Do you really hate everything about the time machine?”

Flynn sighs. “It’s brought me almost nothing but misery.”

Lucy hugs herself. “I understand.” And Flynn knows she does. He’s not the only one who has lost people they love because of Rhittenhouse and their desire to change America with that machine. “But it’s not all bad, is it?”

“Nothing rarely is,” Flynn answers and steps back towards their fridge to pull out the tea he made the night before. 

“That’s not an answer,” Lucy slides her hands across his back. 

“It is,” Flynn protests. “It’s just one you don’t want to hear.” Lucy huffs and takes a seat at the island. She helps herself to food. Flynn watches her. “Why does it matter?”

Lucy doesn’t look up. “I hate to think how you’ve suffered through this.”

“We all suffered,” he reminds her. 

“You more than anyone.”

Flynn is silent. He knows what she means but it’s pain he’s long let lay. It hurts, some days, when he remembers too much. Time can’t heal all wounds he’s learned, but he tries to soothe the pain as much as he can thinking of only the good things. “But we survived,” he starts slowly. “And found each other.”

“We did,” Lucy squeezes his hand. 

“I think we are always meant too,” Flynn continues and bites into his sandwich. He sees Lucy freeze and look up as her soft, warm eyes bore into him. He smiles. “You’re the one who believes in fate.

“Each timeline is different,” Lucy states. “Do you really think so?”

“I think,” Flynn reaches over and kisses her cheek softly. “That there are hundreds of timelines right now. Different endings. Some maybe sad. Some I’ve found the secret to save my girls. But in each one I know we found each other. It’s the one thing I truly believe in.”

Lucy gathers him in her arms. “The best decision I ever made was to believe in you, in us.” 

“Mine too,” he whispers and kisses her head. “Mine too.” 


End file.
